Life Is Not Always Happily Ever After
by SamtheGoddessofFire
Summary: Eric feels sick when he finds Zoey with Loren. But after a while and when things cool down, he can't help but feel as if he has let her down somehow. But Neferet has other plans. How would Zoey feel if she knew that she is the cause of her Ex-boyfriend's death?


**This fanfic is just how I believe Erik felt during his and Zoey's break up, but I am going to take it in a different direction to how PC and Kristen Cast wrote it.**

**Sam xoxox**

**PS Pease read and review x**

* * *

Erik

Erik knew this was wrong … but he just couldn't control himself, he needed to tell the truth.

After finding Zoey and that creep, Loren, in a very intimate position, he needed her. He needed Gracie, the vampyre he met during the Shakespeare competition. He was only a fledgling when he met her, but now he was a vamp, a very handsome vamp at that. She was his best friend, maybe even a mother to him. He was always there when she needed him and now it was her turn to repay the favour.

Erik knocked on the door to her flat in Tulsa (close to the House of Night), when she opened it she had a cup of blood in her hands. But when she saw Erik, she placed her cup on the small table next to the door, then pulled Erik inside.

"What are you doing here?" Gracie hissed, quietly as if not to wake the neighbours.

"We need to talk about Neferet. NOW!" Erik said as quietly as possible.

"I don't care what she's plotting now. Her plans during childhood were bad enough. I don't want to know."

"But-"

"I don't want to know Erik, OK? She is not my greatest concern, my greatest concern is you. So, what is wrong with Y.O.U.?"

"I've just seen my girlfriend fucking another man, so now I need to talk about-"

"I'm so sorry,"Gracie didn't meet Erik's gaze as he tried to read her thoughts.

"Yeah well, whatever. Zoey is only one fledgling, there are plenty more women around. Can you just let me tell you what I witnessed, please."

"No, that is one thing you cannot do. My thoughts are not safe so find someone else. I am so sorry that I couldn't help you."

Erik gracefully flew out the door and down the stairs until he was back at the House of Night. His anger burned his rationality, causing himself to burst into flames. _A proper affinity for fire, hey? _Erik thought, grinning smugly to himself. _Thank you Nyx. Let's see how Zoey likes this!_

Unfortunately, Erik ran into that same girl as he entered the east wall.

"Get out of my way, you slut!"

"Erik, please. He used me Erik, I'm so sorry. You never told me you developed a fire affinity," Zoey said.

"Get lost Zoey," Erik said, frowning at his not so good ex. "I don't care about you any more," inside of Erik, he felt his heart shatter as if it was made of glass. Why did it have to be her that cheated on him. She was everything a guy like him needed: smart, sexy and honest. But she wasn't loyal, he needed to remember that.

"No Erik. I love you. I don't love Loren, I love you!" tears were flooding down the fledgling's face. The red around her eyes contrasted the blue of her remarkable tattoos, making her look even more powerful than she normally looks.

"Why did you fuck him then? It's too late," Erik hissed at her, trying not to show weakness in front of her. She had hurt him, now it was her time to pay for her actions. "I … I can't talk about this now Z, so just get out of my way. I am in need of the company of others, not unreliable prostitutes. Go find another guy, as I am sure that there are many willing for a night with you," Eric stalked away. Once he got safely out of Zoey's sight, he dropped to the floor. His flames extinguished, leaving him weeping in a deserted corridor near Neferet's office.

When his tears finally stopped flowing, he decided that he was not going to show any kind of recognition towards her. It will be like she never existed._ It will be like she never existed … _On Erik's way back to the teacher's dorms, that same phrase echoed around his head. Now he knew what Neferet meant, that everyone will stray from Zoey if they knew about this, and he shall be the one to tell them. The one to tell them how little Zoey thinks of everyone and how she would put everything on the line just to get to Loren.


End file.
